Blue Fabric and White Thread Aaya and Mine Meet
by thecolorsilver
Summary: Ayame is going through a normal day at his shop when a brown eyed girl named Mine walks in and says 'hello'.
1. Chapter 1

Ayame had been walking up and down the aisles of his store all day, dreaming of the beautiful costumes the fabrics could create, wondering what woman would walk into the door next and exactly what dress he would construct for her. He smiled as he happened to walk past a mirror, and stopped to fix his hair. The door opened and the bell rang as it shut quickly. He turned, quickly, his hands folded close to his chest in excitement, and made his way to the door.

"Greetings!" He stretched his hands out and saw a woman in front of him.

"Hello." She smiled. She had large braided pigtails and circular glasses that framed beautiful brown eyes. Her smile shown against the glass of the door she had just entered and her hands were folded against her skirt. "My name is Mine, what is yours?"

'What a lovely girl." Aaya thought. 'Almost as lovely as me!'

"My name is Ayame Sohma." He rushed to meet her, taking her hands and bringing her towards the fabrics, "And what is it that I can do for you today, child? Is it a wedding, the every day, a fantasy? What _can_ it be? A-ha ha ha!" He moved ahead of her, holding her hand and pulling her along until they got to the back of the shop. "Here. Blue. I do believe that blue is your color. He turned around and stood in front of an array of blue fabrics. "And what do you think?"

She stood, her eyes wide. "Um…uh…."

"No need to speak, child! I can see in your eyes that you are indebted to my powers of observation! Blue is indeed your favorite color, is it not? I knew it!"

"A-actually, it's -"

"Well, let's get started!" He began running around the shop, quickly grabbing fabric, patterns, needles and thread. Soon he sat down at a sewing machine and threw down the fabric.

"You…already know what you're going to do?" She walked up behind him.

"Of course!" He turned to her, winking. "I knew as soon as I saw you."

---

"Hmmm…." Ayame's hand was on his chin as he looked at Mine's dress. "Something isn't right." She looked at him, her eyebrows high in question and worry. She looked down to her dress.

"What if…" She smoothed her right hand out on the side of her skirt. Her voice trailed off, quietly.

"Hmm?" He looked up to her, his index finger on his lower lip. "Did you say something?"

She looked to him. "Oh…well. I was just going to say…what if we added a belt?" He stood up a bit straighter and looked at the dress again with different eyes. "And…then we could change the way the sleeves looked…like this." She brought them up a little higher and made the front of them even higher than the back. She turned to him.

He looked at the dress for a few moments and then to her. "And then…if we added a little more fabric here…" He walked forward, and began making the changes she had suggested and he had thought of. Soon the dress had been altered.

They both looked at the dress in one of Ayame's many mirrors. "Mine-kun. It's beautiful!" He smiled. "I have decided. I simply must have you!"

"Huh?" She stepped back.

"I've been quite busy lately with my shop and I can't do all of the work myself. I've been wanting to hire someone. Mine-kun, it_ must_ be you." He put his hand out. "Will you work for me? I will adore you every day!"

She laughed. Looking around the store for a moment she couldn't help but smile. Turning back she took his hand. "Of course I will!"

"A-ha! Then there is no way that I can ever fail!" He beamed, looking at her. "My dresses will be as lovely as ever." He stopped, looking at her dress. "Incidentally, what kind of dress were you looking for when you came in here, my darling beautiful one?"

"Oh I wasn't looking for a dress." She patted his shoulder. "You had a 'Help Wanted' sign on your door."


	2. Chapter 2

The door shut and Mine looked quickly to it. A woman walked in with long, brown hair and a drab blue dress that was somewhat covered by a very ill-matching green scarf. She had obviously been working all morning and wouldn't have looked any better if she had tried, anyway. Mine made her right hand into a fist and put it into her left palm with a determined look on her face. "Right."

"Hello?" The woman looked around the shop.

"Hello!" Mine put her hand up into the air to greet her.

"Oh! Hello!" The woman was startled. "Um, I was wondering…if I could…"

"Look amazing?" Ayame came up beside her and took her by the hands, pulling her to the side of the shop. "Mine! Please take her things!"

Mine smiled, grabbing her purse and scarf. The woman watched as they were set on a counter. "But, b-but!"

"Now, now! You're in good hands. Come over here." Ayame set her down in a chair.

"Well!" Mine stood in front of her. "What _can_ we do for you?"

"Umm, well I was hoping to get a, uh, dress. A nice formal dress for a date with my boyfriend. It's going to be our second date."

Mine and Ayame looked at each other. Then Mine looked at her. "Formal?"

"Yes." She smiled. "I really like him. And…we're going to a really nice restaurant and so I was thinking like a long satin dress?" She looked around. "Something really classy."

They looked at each other again. Ayame spoke, "We don't usually specialize in formal…attire here." He looked at her scarf on the counter. "BUT!" He ran to the back and grabbed a green dress. "Here! I just made this the other day!" He put it up against her. "Now, stand up so I can see better."

She stood and Mine and Ayame looked it over. Mine pulled the dress back so that it was against her body more. "It's a bit too large, but we can fix that."

"So, what do you think?" Ayame smiled as the woman looked at the dress in the mirror. It was a dark green and it came down just barely below her knees. It had no sleeves and barely any fabric across the front, showing a dangerous amount of skin. She didn't say anything at first.

Then, "It kind of looks like…lingerie…doesn't it?"

Ayame smiled. "But with class!" He pointed out the fabric. "See, it's satin! Like you asked. And it's green, like your scarf. Everything you like and want. Your boyfriend is going to love it. Don't think of it as lingerie…think of it as magic!" He nodded his head.

"Magic…" She looked back to the dress. "Hmmm." The woman looked as if she was about to say no.

"And!" Mine said with a smile on her face, "It's 15 percent off."

Ayame looked over, eyes wide.

The woman looked back to the dress. "Oh. Okay, then. I'll get it!"

Mine smiled and took the dress away from her. "We'll just get your measurements and have it ready for you by the end of the day!"

---

The woman had left the shop and Ayame and Mine were working on taking the dress in. Ayame looked over at her. "How did you know…that it would work so easily?"

She laughed. "Sometimes you need a women's intuition to tell what to do when working with other women." He nodded in understanding, after thinking about it for a few moments. "Otherwise," She finished the last of the main alterations, "putting things on sale will usually always work with women."

---

"Oh, my!" The woman looked at herself in the mirror.

"I made some alterations for you." Mine clasped her hands together in front of her chest. "Do you like them?"

"Yes!" The woman turned to her. "Oh, yes! It's lovely! But…why? You didn't have to change it so much!"

"Oh, it was nothing." Mine walked to her. "I had a great deal of fun with it, so it wasn't like work at all."

Ayame sat in a chair a bit away from them and watched, smiling. Mine really was just having fun, and it was amazing watching her doing so. She really was something special. He could feel it. He smiled.

The woman ran her hand down her right arm. "How did you do it?"

"Well, I just added this light fabric to each sleeve; it's see-through, is that alright?"

"Yes! It's lovely!" She brushed the fabric aside, feeling it. "Just beautiful."

"Then I added that same fabric to the back and sides of the dress on the bottom as a kind of trail." The woman turned around to see it following her. "And I added more of the original fabric to the back so it wouldn't be as severe a cut." She smiled walking around the woman. "So...here it is! I'm glad you like it!"

"Oh, I love it!" The woman looked in the mirror one more time and then turned to Mine, hugging her.

Ayame sat back in his chair for a moment and watched this, thinking. Then he looked down to his hand that was resting on the side of his chair. He spread his fingers out, carefully.

"Thank you, again!" Mine waved as the woman left the store, box in hand, with the dress inside.

"Did you see that? She loved the dress!" Mine was smiling so much she thought she might burst. "That was so much fun! And she _hugged_ me!" She ran over and knelt right next to his chair, resting her hand on it.

Ayame smiled, sadly. If only, thought...but no. "You deserve it." He smiled at her. "You really created something she loved. That is an amazing thing. It's what we are here for, Mine." He put his hand out, on hers. "Good job." Then he let his hand rest back on the chair.

Mine looked down. She didn't understand why he was seemed sad. She hadn't seen him like this before. It was like all of the sudden he was different. Was it something she had done?

"Ayame?"

He looked up. "Hmm?"

"Did I…do something?" She looked around. "Was it because…was it because I changed your design?" She closed her eyes. "Oh no!" She looked at him in distress. "I changed your dress! Like it wasn't good enough! I'm so sorry!" She stood up and put her hand on her face. "I'm so sorry! I'm such a terrible employee! I blatantly tell my boss that his idea sucks by just changing it!"

Ayame stood up. "No, no! That's not it…really. Mine…"

She had both hands up to her face, now. "I'm such a terrible person! How could I have not realized what I was doing!"

Ayame laughed, quietly. He hadn't even thought to be offended by her changes in his design. He put his hands out on her shoulders. "Mine. _Mine._" She stopped. "It's really okay. That's what we_ do_ here. We make designs. We change things."

Her face was pink. "Then what is it? I did _something_."

He sighed. "You did nothing." He turned and started walking away. "I just need rest." How could he tell her that all he wanted to do was hug her like that woman had done? Just to tell her that she had done a good job? Just to do what everyone else could do in this situation. To be normal.

Mine stood and watched him walk away. After a few moments she just couldn't watch anymore. "Ayame!" She ran after him. "Ayame!"

He heard her and stopped to turn around. It was then that he saw her right behind him, running, her arms opened wide, ready to hug him. His eyes flashed in fear. But it was too late.

The only thing he had to think about now was…what was he going to say to her?


	3. Chapter 3

Mine sat on the ground, quiet. It was like everything had stopped in the world.

Her breathing was shallow, and she had grown pale.

She looked down. There, sitting in her lap, was a snake…a _snake_. A SNAKE.

Not that she was afraid of snakes. In fact she quite liked them. It was spiders and bugs she wasn't fond of. But…where had Ayame gone? Why was there a snake in her lap? And why were Ayame's clothes still here?

Ayame considered everything that was going on. Had Mine figured everything out? Should he slither away and hope for the best? "Oh, my. Are those _my_ clothes?" Should he just speak and risk giving this woman a heart attack? What kind of reaction would she have?

Mine tilted her head and looked carefully at the snake. She peered down at it and questioned, whispering. "Ay…ayame?"

Ayame didn't realize she was just guessing at something that couldn't possibly be true in her mind.

"Mine!" He stood up as best as snakes can, "Then you _can_ tell!"

Her eyes widened and after a few seconds she let out a long scream.

---

"Mine?" Ayame watched Mine as she lay on the ground, asleep. He still hadn't changed back, but was eyeing his clothing for when he did. He sighed. This was awful. "It didn't last very long, did it?" He moved over to where she was at, watching her. She was so beautiful. It was the first time he had ever had something that he truly thought was lovely, inside and out. And now, look. He glanced to his body as it trailed off, past her arm. This… curse. He lay his head on her shoulder and let out a breath. "I wish you could have stayed here with me, Mine." He smiled. "I really do like you. You brightened up this place and my day like I never thought possible." He closed his eyes. "I'm sorry that I'm like this."

Suddenly he felt her sitting up. His eyes opened quickly and he tried to move away but she grabbed him. Holding him, she looked into his eyes. "Well, it's not _your_ fault, is it?"

He just looked at her. "You…you were awake? The whole time?"

"I wanted to hear what you had to say." She looked down. "Do you forgive me?" She set him back on the ground.

He just couldn't believe she wasn't screaming or fainting. "Well…yes. Yes, of course. But, why are you still here? Why didn't you run away once you woke up?"

She smiled. "You gave a convincing speech. I was just shocked, before…" She looked away. "And I've always liked snakes, anyway. Born in the year of the snake, actually."

"I knew there was a reason I liked you." Ayame smiled.

"So…are you like this forever, now?" Tears began to weal up in her eyes. "Because of me?"

"Well…not exactly. It does happen when I'm hugged by a member of the opposite sex. But we don't stay like this forever. You see-"

It was right then that a giant puff of smoke filled the general vicinity, causing Mine to cough. "Ayame? Ayame!" She moved her hands about, trying to clear the smoke. "What happened? Are you okay?"

He was trying to get his clothing somewhat back on before it cleared. She blushed and covered her eyes. "Oh, my."

"We _do_ turn back, just…completely naked!" He laughed.

"Well…I suppose that only makes sense." She giggled.

---

They finally were looking at each other again. He glanced down at the ground with his eyes, only. "Well…now you know. You know more then most people do. Well, then nearly all people do."

She thought for a moment and then quickly said "Oh, I won't tell anyone – you don't have to worry!"

He smiled, softly. "Thank you."

She bit her lip and then finally asked the question she had been dying to since he mentioned it. "You said…you said '_we_ turn back naked.' Who is 'we'?"

He looked up at her. Then he paused to think, carefully.

An outsider. Someone who was not from the main house, not a Sohma and certainly_ not_ approved by Akito. And she wants to know about the Jyuunishi? He laughed.

And yet, he trusted her. And he wanted to tell her this. He wanted to have someone outside of Akito's grasp.

Ayame looked to her. She had this look on her face, this trusting, beautiful, concerned look. And he just knew.

He brushed her bangs back and moved his hand down the side her face. Then, looking down, he finally began to explain. He was prepared for the worst; she could leave forever. But, maybe…

He looked back up to her. "Well, it's not just me that has this curse. My family has it as well. But not _all_ of them... just twelve." He laughed. "Plus one." Then he mentally readied himself for a few hours of explanation and possible heart break.

Mine put her hand on Ayame's knee. "_You're_ the snake from the _Zodiac_?"

Ayame tilted his head, eyes wide, in silence.


	4. Chapter 4

Ayame sat on the floor, stunned. He truly wasn't sure what to say. I mean, he knew Mine was smart, but how could she have come to this conclusion so quickly? He was so shocked he hadn't noticed that Mine was smiling.

"Mine." He looked at her carefully. "Are you…_smiling_?"

"Yes!" She put her hand over her mouth. "I'm sorry, it's just…if you really are…are you?" She closed her eyes. "I mean, how could it be. It makes no sense. But then, how could a man turning into a snake in the first place make sense, right?" She laughed. "It's just, I've always been really interested in astrology, and, well." She looked at him. "I'm sorry. Please," She gestured to him. "Explain."

He wasn't sure what to say.

"The cat." She said. "The 'plus one' is the cat, right?" She smiled.

Ayame sat completely still for a few moments and then stood up, walking to a chair. Mine followed him. "Are you okay?" She looked at him.

"Oh, yes. Yes." He glanced to her. "I was just expecting something…different to happen."

"So, your family…they are all the members of the Zodiac." She sat on the ground near his chair." She thought for a moment. "So, do they all change to their animal form when hugged by a member of the opposite sex as well?"

He couldn't believe his ears. This woman was explaining his own curse to him without him barely saying a word about it to her. And she was talking about it like it was a normal thing. Like it was a story book come to life.

"Well." He turned to her. "Yes."

She smiled wide. "Cool!"

"Mine." He sat forward in his chair. "How did you figure this out so quickly?"

She sat back. "Well. You turned into a snake, so animals. You said you had a curse, your family was twelve plus one, which could be the cat." She thought for a moment. "I couldn't think of anything else." She smiled. "Zodiac!"

His eyebrows were raised. He wasn't sure what to think of Mine at this moment. Was he proud, scared, in love?

Just then the door to the shop opened. Ayame and Mine both looked at each other. Quickly, both of them stood; Mine, from her spot on the ground and Ayame, from his chair. In doing this, they completely bumped into each other.

"Ayame!" Mine half whispered. "Ayame, where did you go!" She searched the ground and through his clothes.

"Go help the customer! Before they comes back and see us!" Ayame had slithered to the back of the shop.

"Eee! Alright! I'm so sorry!"

"So sorry about what?" A man was standing next to Mine.

"Aaa!" She jumped. Looking to him, she quickly answered, "About dropping this…fine…garment!" Mine picked up Ayame's outfit. "It's my bosses. I was going to hang it up for him before he came back. But, I dropped it." She set it on a table, while still looking at the man. "What can I do for you?"

"Well." He looked at her with curious eyes, she was still a little 'off' looking. "You see I know your boss. And I came to say 'hello.'" His black eyes stared into her.

Mine was still just scared that this person could have seen Ayame as he transformed. But he said he knew him. Could he know about his curse? But Ayame said no one did. It was just a friend.

"If you wish to talk to Sohma-san, he will be out in just a few moments. He said that he needed to get something and that he would be right back." Mine smiled.

The man smiled back. "Thank you." Looking around he saw something. "Until then, this is a very lovely fabric." He pointed to a pattern of green flowers on a white background."

"Do you think so? I do, too. Green is one of my favorite colors." She smiled.

He laughed, quietly. "You're very 'happy', you know that?" Mine wasn't sure what to say. "And cute." He looked at her. "I mean it in a good way." He smiled. "I can see why Ayame must have hired you. I actually came all the way here to meet you."

"Mine?" Ayame was standing in the room.

The man turned to him. "Hello, Ayame." He smiled.

"Oh, Ayame. This man wanted to see you. Actually…I didn't get his name. I'm so sorry, sir! What was it?"

He smiled. "Akito."

---

(I've made this story spoiler free for those who don't know. You might imagine how I could have snuck something in there at the end.)


	5. Chapter 5

spoiler free

"Akito, what are you doing here?" Ayame stood still.

"It's good to see you as well." Akito walked over so that he could lean up against the side of a couch. "I came to meet Ms." He glanced to her, "…Mine." A slow smile fell across his face. "That is all." He put his hand out to rest on the couch. "I was only disappointed that you hadn't brought her to me, first, so that I wouldn't have to make the trip to meet her myself."

Mine wondered if this man was part of Ayame's family. He was beautiful, as Ayame was. But he was so much different than Ayame. He wore all-black, which slicked its way down his body in a tight turtle neck and fitted pants. His hands were slender, and everything he did with them was careful and purposeful.

Ayame looked to the ground. "I'm sorry, Akito. I didn't think that you would have wanted to meet her. You see. I just needed an assistant in my shop. I've been pretty busy and-"

"Yes." Akito put his hand up, slightly, making Ayame stop. "So I've heard." Mine slowly watched the two of them, trying to take in the situation. "Shigure stopped by the other day, and I asked him, as I always do, how everyone is doing." He smiled. "I _do_ care how you all are doing. And he talked about you and the shop. He mentioned how you had hired someone. So," He turned to Mine, again." I had to meet her."

Ayame sat down in a chair that was opposite the couch Akito was leaning on, and looked to the ground, unsure what to do. "I'm very happy that you would want to come and meet her, Akito." He looked to Mine. "Mine, this is Akito. He is the head of my family's household."

Mine bowed her head to him, slightly. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Akito-san."

Akito sat down. "I thought we always decided your shop would be small enough…so that it would only require you to run it, Ayame."

Mine smiled. "Um. It was a pleasure to meet you, Akito-san. I know you and Sohma-san have much to talk about, and I have a lot of work, I will leave you to your conversation." She bowed and walked out.

Akito turned to Ayame, his right hand close to his chin, eyebrow arched. "So, Ayame. Does she know?"

Ayame's eyes were narrowed. "Of course not. Do you think I'm stupid?" He crossed his legs. "_Honestly_, Akito. Who do you think I am?" He laughed.

Akito sat back in his chair. "Hmm." Now Ayame was starting to act like himself. Perhaps he wasn't lying.

"Besides." Ayame put both hands out on their arm rests and sat back, comfortably. "Why _would_ I tell her?" He looked up. "I don't even know her. And she can't break the curse anyway, right?" He looked at Akito.

Akito sneered and looked away. "I'm leaving." He stood and began walking out of the store. As he was walking away he stopped and said, "But… if I, somehow, find out that she knows…" he turned back to Ayame, smiling.

Ayame stared at him, blankly.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Goodbye, Ayame."

The door shut and Ayame let out a breath. He put his head in his hands.

Mine rand out from the back room and sat next to him, on the ground. "What was that?" She put her hand on his knee. "_Who_ was that?"

"Mine!" He turned to her and took her hand. "If that man ever comes back here and you are alone, never go with him anywhere. Do you understand?"

She looked confused and frightened. "Well…I," He held her hand, tightly.

"Promise!" He looked into her eyes.

"I…_promise_!" Ayame let out a breath of relief and looked as if a weight had been lifted, like he had been forgiven of something.

He slowly let his head fall, so that it rested against hers. "Mine." He spoke, quietly. "I don't know what I would do if you got hurt because of me." He sat back in his chair. "You can't tell anyone. Not even members of my family who are part of the Zodiac that you know our secret. It's too dangerous. Do you understand?" He put his hand up to his forehead. "I couldn't…if you got hurt."

She took his hand and held it. He looked to her. "I won't. I promise."

Ayame looked down to Mine, holding his hand. He had never had a girl who knew about him, about all of this...

And yet she was still here. And she was holding his hand.

He put his left hand out on the side of her face and held it there as she just looked at him. "Mine." She closed her eyes.

"Ayame. I'm not scared." She looked at him. "And I'm not leaving you."

He leaned forward so that he was close to her. She took in a breath. "Thank you." He spoke so softly that she closed her eyes. He kissed her.


	6. Chapter 6

"Mine, I am going to take you out." Ayame stood in front of Mine as she sat at the sewing table. He had his hands on his sides and was standing in a rather grand manner. "Tonight. I am gong to take you out."

Mine had a needle in her mouth, but was also holding fabric with her hands. So, after looking around herself to see if there was a way to remedy the situation for a few moments and, finding that there wasn't, she looked back up and gave an answer that came out in a muffled. "Whhokkay!"

He smiled and clasped his hands together, walking away.

Mine watched him walk off, needle still in her mouth. Her eyebrows were raised and she blushed. Then she was thankful she didn't do so while he was there. She smiled and went back to her work. She wondered where they would go. Giggling…she giggled. She _giggled_. She put her hand up to her mouth and, clearing her throat, put down her needle. 'Calm down, Mine.' She stuck the needle in a pin cushion. 'Calm down.'

She stood up. Where would they go? What should she wear? What would _he_ wear? Would he get dressed up? Would it be a place that required you to get dressed up? If she got too dressed up…and he didn't would she look dumb? If she expected this and didn't get dressed up enough and he did would she then look dumb? What if the place wasn't a 'dressed up' kind of a place at all and she was dressed up and everyone looked at her strangely and he thought she was stupid! Aaaa! She put her hands up to the sides of her head and started to breath, quickly. "Calm down!" She sat down in a chair. Breathing in and out she thought… 'It's going to be okay…just…dress in the middle.'

"Yes." She looked up. "In the middle." She looked around. "Hmm."

Mine came up from the back of the shop and walked past Ayame.

"Ayame…um. I think I have to go." She started walking to the door. "Do. Some…thing." She ran out.

He yelled. "Um. Just come back before six!"

She poked her head back. "Will do!"

---

"I'm not use to buying dresses. But I don't really have much time to make one."

"Well, this one is gorgeous. I think it'll look stunning on you." The lady helped Mine walk to the mirrors. "Look."

Mine looked up. "Oh, my. It really is lovely."

The dress was mostly black with some deep red in it and white trim on the top. It came just below the knees and was full in the skirt. It reminded her of her maid outfit, which made her happy. She knew it was the right dress because of that.

"And these shoes would go beautifully with it." The woman brought over some black shoes."

Mine picked them up and tried them on. "Oh…they're lovely."

"I'll take them." She smiled.

---

Mine snuck into the shop and slowly made her way to the back room. After she had put on the dress she came out. She smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"Mine." She turned around. Ayame was standing behind her. He looked at her dress and then to her face. "You look beautiful." She looked down, embarrassed.

Then she looked over to a box that was sitting a few feet away from them. "But, you haven't seen the whole outfit yet." She walked over and picked up the shoe box. "I haven't put my shoes on yet." She smiled and sat down. Taking them out, she set them on the floor.

Ayame walked over and sat on the ground by her. "Let me." He smiled. He took the shoes and carefully put them on for her. She just watched him.

It was then that Mine realized she was slowly falling in love with Ayame.


	7. Chapter 7

Ayame opened the door of the car to let Mine out

I know it's been forever since I've posted a chapter in this story, but I found it and thought, why not!

--

Ayame opened the door of the car to let Mine out. She looked beautiful, and he was sure to tell her. She blushed. "No, seriously, Mine." He had his hand up to his face, then he let it drop. She smiled. He had promised himself he would be as serious as possible tonight.

Clearing his throat he took her hand and they walked to the door of the restaurant.

As they made their way in he smiled, proud to be escorting the loveliest lady in the room. "Mine, don't you just adore this restaurant?"

She laughed. "I do. Thank you for taking me here. You didn't have to; a simple restaurant would have sufficed."

"But you're too important for that!" He took her hands. "Mine. I…" Someone walked past them, brushing up against Ayame and making him nearly fall over. Mine breathed in, afraid it was a girl. But, luckily, it was a male. He laughed nervously and they finished walking to their table.

--

"Ayame." She brought her fork up and clinked it on her glass. "To you and your shop." Smiling, she raised her glass. "May it always have good fortune."

He raised his glass. "To_ our_ shop."

She smiled. They began eating.

"So, Mine." He looked up at her. "How are you feeling?"

She closed her eyes for a moment and then looked to him. "_Wonderful_. You?"

"_Fabulous_."

She giggled. "You know, I really can't imagine my life without you. I think it would be quite dull." Looking down she sighed. "Thank you for letting me work with you, Ayame-san. It has meant a lot to me."

"It has meant more to me, Mine-kun!" He brought his hands out and took hers. "Mine, I…"

She looked up. "Oh! Listen! They're playing music!"

He sighed.

Smiling she looked back. "Hmm? Was there something you wanted to say, I'm sorry. It's just that I love live music." She glanced back to the band. "Do you want to dance?" She nearly beamed with excitement.

"I'd…rather not, Mine."

"But…I love dancing, Ayame. Please!" She sat forward in her chair.

He looked down, sadly. "Mine-kun. I simply can't. What if I were to transform?"

She sat back a little. "Oh." Turning back to the band she felt a little embarrassed. "I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking."

"It's okay. If everything were normal you'd be able to dance right now. It's my fault. I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine!" She turned to him. "It's just dancing! I love you, Ayame. More than dancing." She put her hands on top of his.

Looking up, he was a bit surprised. "You…love me?"

Her face turned a little pink. "Well…I…" The lights dimmed a little and a speaker came forward, announcing a new song that the band would play. Mine took the chance to clear her throat and say she had to go to the restroom.

Ayame sat, alone at the table while Mine collected herself in the bathroom. Closing her eyes, she thought of what she would say. Would she admit that she loved him? Did she love him? Who was she kidding, of course she did. She loved him so much it hurt. She brought her hand up to her throat.

A waiter walked up to their table and Ayame ordered another glass of water. Scared, he looked to where the restrooms were. Maybe he should go see if she was okay…

Mine looked up at the mirror. That was that, she would just tell him she loved him. There was no other answer but that. Grasping her purse she closed her eyes.

Ayame walked toward the restroom, worried about Mine. What was going on? Had he done something wrong? He hoped everything was okay?

Mine opened up the bathroom door. But as she rounded the corner to leave she was quickly met by the eyes of someone she knew very well.

"Mine!"

"Ayame!"

They tried to stop, but there was nothing to be done about it. They ran into each other. Luckily no one was around, but Ayame's outfit was lying on the ground next to his newly formed body. Mine sat on the ground. "I am so sorry!"

"It's fine! Just pick me up! And the outfit, too. We need to leave!"

"Oh, right!" She folded his clothes and picked him up, putting him in her purse.

"Ma'am, is everything alright?" A waiter turned to her as she ran to her table.

"Yes, I just don't feel very well, I need to leave." She left money at the table and walked out of the restaurant, quickly.

When they got home, Mine let Ayame out of her purse. He slithered out onto the floor and sighed. "Well, that didn't go too well."

"How long will it be until you transform?"

A large noise came along with a puff of smoke and Mine quickly looked away. Ayame laughed.

--

They both stared at each other. "I'm sorry." She took a deep breath. "It seems I cause you nothing but trouble."

"Not at all!" He sat forward in his chair. She didn't look up. Biting his lip, he wasn't sure what to do. Then he thought of something. Standing, he left the room. She watched him do this, a little nervous. Was he angry?

He came back with a stereo and set it on the counter. Taking a CD out, he put it in, and started playing it. It was classical music. Turning to her, he put his hand out. "Mine, I would like to invite you to dance."

She laughed a little. "Really?"

"Yes." He smiled. "Would you do me the honor?"

She stood. "Yes."

Carefully, they held each other so that they weren't quite holding each other. Then, they started to dance. Mine smiled, happily. Ayame smiled knowing she was happy.

After they had danced for a while Ayame said, "Mine?"

"Hmm?" She looked into his eyes.

"I love you."


	8. Chapter 8

Ayame stood, happily, at the front of the shop

Ayame stood, happily, at the front of the shop. He was holding the box of chocolates and holding out a twenty dollar bill. "Thank you, sir." The woman behind the counter smiled and took it.

"You're welcome my dear lady, for I a buying this for my sweet love that is waiting back at the shop whom I love so much! Oh, how much she will love this!" Customers were beginning to line up behind him.

"Yes, sir."

"And when I give it to her she will be forced to love me even more!!"

"Of course sir."

"What do you think I should say when I give her the chocolate?" He put his elbow on the counter and sat forward, his hair falling down on the table.

"Um… 'I love you'?"

"I know you do! But I'm taken!" He ran out, his hands up in the air. She begrudgingly helped the next customer.

--

When Ayame got home he was so excited he transformed. "Dammit!" The chocolates had fallen on the floor. He moved them over near the counter where they wouldn't be stepped on and went to look for Mine. But when he got to the back of the shop he thought that he already hear someone talking. He moved over to the curtain and looked behind it and saw Mine talking to a man he didn't know. He didn't know what to do with himself.

She was laughing and adjusting her glasses every few moments. "Yes, well. He definitely won't be back for a little while." She looked to the curtain. "So, there won't be any problem.

Ayame looked sad. "Mine…"

"It's just that I don't know what to do with him, now." She sighed. "You know?" Oh well. "I suppose when he does get back he'll find out eventually."

"I'll find out, now!" Ayame stood up. Then he got scared. The man looked around.

"A-ayame?"

Ayame looked around and tried to hide. Then he transformed. "No!" He ran to front and grabbed his outfit then ran behind the counter, putting it on.

"Ayame? Where did you go?"

"Silly you. Back here!" Ayame popped up from behind the counter. "To check things out. You know." He smiled.

The man smiled. "Well, I suppose I should go, now. Mine, it was lovely talking to you." Ayame rolled his eyes.

"So," Mine smiled, "How are you?"

"I might ask you the same _thing_!" Ayame put his hands on his hips.

"Oookay. I'm fine. Thanks for asking."

"Puft. You're so dutiful sometimes."

"Compliment?"

Ayame looked at her then looked away."

"Okay, so what is wrong?"

"_Nothing_!" He sat down.

"Well obviously something is wrong. What is it? You can tell me." She smiled and nodded her head."

"Stop being so nice!"

"Well if you're not going to tell me I'm going to sing to you."

"Oh no…"

"Mary had a little lam, little lam, little lam. Mary had a little lam whose fleece was-"

"You're cheating on me!"

She looked at him, seriously. Then she looked surprised. Then she looked annoyed. "What?? Am NOT! I am NOT cheating on you and why would you think such a thing!"

"I heard you talking to that man, that jerk of a man. You said that Ayaaame wasn't going to be back for a while so there was no need to be worried." He crossed his arms and looked away.

She smiled. "That's why you're angry. Honey, you completely misread what that conversation was about. I wasn't talking to him about meeting up at some 'secret' place. I was talking about a present for you. I wanted to know when to give it to you. And he's really good at things like that. Actually, he's a wedding planner. She smiled. So, I asked him to help me figure out how to give you this special present for you. You see?"

He was speechless. "I. I'm so sorry."

She laughed. "It's okay. It must have seemed pretty bad. I should have told you about our meeting or something. But I wanted it to be a surprise.

"Well, I have a surprise for you, too. I brought it with me, even though I was mad at you." He laughed. "I'm glad I did. Here it is." He took out the box of chocolates.

"Oh! Thank you! She looked excited for it. I love chocolate! But it's time for you're present now." She took out a box.

"Oh, Mine. It's beautiful."

She laughed. "No, silly. The box isn't the present. It's what's inside." She giggled. Now open it up.

He opened up the box. Inside was a beautiful silver necklace with a small silver pendant at the end of it. He smiled as he put it on. "I love it, Mine. I simply adore it. It's like the starlight."

"Really? You like it!" She smiled.

"Very much so."

"I'm so glad!" She looked outside. "We should go out there and look at the sunset."

"Yes, lets."

They walked out and watched the sunset, happy to be in each other's presence.


End file.
